À en crever
by Alyah
Summary: Yaoi/ Il y a maintenant un an que les Devil Bats ont remporté pour la première fois la Christmas Bowl. Sena se rappelle quelques souvenirs, ainsi que ses sentiments pour un certain capitaine... Il était prêt à mourir pour lui... puisqu'il l'aimait à en crever.


**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers ne sont pas à moi...  
**Pairing** : Encore et toujours HiruxSena  
**Note** : J'ai écris ce One-Shot d'une traite, ce matin. Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes, mais j'espère quand même qu'il va vous plaire, malgré qu'il a pris une tournure que je n'avais pas du tout imaginé.

* * *

**À en crever…  
**_Chapitre unique_

* * *

Je me rappelle encore de la première fois que j'ai couru vers le touchdown, sur le terrain. C'était un instant magique, là où prend racine ma passion pour le football américain. L'air qui me fouettait les joues n'était pas dû à une fuite, non, elle était dû au simple fait que j'avais un but à accomplir, durant ne serais-ce que quelques secondes. Je devais marquer ce touchdown.

La sensation que j'ai ressentie lorsque c'est arrivé… C'est indescriptible. J'étais à la fois heureux et soulagé, j'avais envie de continuer à courir sans regarder derrière, comme j'avais envie de faire demi-tour et d'aller les voir, de contempler le sourire qu'ils auraient sur les lèvres. C'était un instant magique que je n'oublierais jamais.

Ensuite, il y a eu le match contre Shin. J'ai presque renoncé, la douleur étant insoutenable face à ses tackles. Mais finalement, j'ai continué pour une simple raison ; ils n'abandonnaient pas, malgré leur douleur. Je ne voulais plus être un trouillard, à cette époque où je me cachais encore derrière le surnom d'Eyeshield 21.

Ensuite, il y a eu tous les matchs jusqu'à la Christmas Bowl. Ce match-là… J'ai voulu aller jusqu'au bout, vaincre le vrai Eyeshield 21 en croisant le regard azuré de mon capitaine. J'ai voulu courir jusqu'à en mourir pour lui, j'ai voulu affronter toutes les douleurs de la terre entière pour remporter ce match… Pour lui.

À cet instant, il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait. Je voulais gagner pour lui, pour voir son sourire heureux fendre son visage en deux. J'ai voulu voir ses yeux scintiller de joie… J'ai voulu réalisé l'un de ses rêves, celui de remporter ce match. Se rendre à la Christmas Bowl ne me satisfaisait plus, je voulais la remporter.

Alors j'ai couru et je suis entré dans la quatrième dimension, pour lui. Mon capitaine. À ce moment, je l'aimais à en crever, ça, j'en suis certain. Et lorsque le match s'est enfin terminé sur notre victoire, je n'ai pas pu retenir une larme d'émotion. Puisque nous avions gagné, mais… cela signifiait aussi que je ne jouerais plus avec lui, avec mon équipe entière. Celle avec qui j'ai partagé un seul rêve, durant une année entière.

Maintenant, je m'accroche à mes genoux endoloris, où j'ai appliqué une compresse froide pour me soulager de ma douleur. Je regarde mes co-équipiers, devant moi, me regardant avec inquiétude. L'an dernier, nous avons remporté la Christmas Bowl pour la première fois, avec Hiruma et tous les autres.

Aujourd'hui, nous jouons pour nous qualifier au tournoi de Kantô. Cette année aussi, nous avons travaillé très dur en ne voyant qu'un seul but devant nous, se rendre une nouvelle fois à la Christmas Bowl.

« Sena, tu penses que tu vas pouvoir tenir le coup ? me demanda alors Monta, me tirant de mes pensées.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Je me relève une nouvelle fois, sans l'aide de mes co-équipiers qui me regardent encore inquiets. Lorsqu'ils comprennent enfin que j'ai l'intention de jouer ce match jusqu'au bout, puisque nous venons tout juste d'utiliser notre dernier temps mort pour mes jambes, ils se placent sur le terrain, tout comme moi.

Je suis encore le running back des Devil Bats. Ça n'a toujours pas changé, je porte encore mon Eyeshield malgré que mon identité ne soit plus un secret pour personne. Nous jouons contre Seibu, qui mène présentement la danse 21 à 14. Je jette alors un coup d'œil à la foule, qui nous encourage.

Cette année, je me bats pour ces gens qui se déplacent pour venir nous voir, mais aussi pour mes co-équipiers. Je me bats pour protéger notre rêve commun, se rendre une nouvelle fois à la Christmas Bowl. Pour cela, je suis même prêt à en perdre mes jambes. Alors que je détaille les personnes dans la foule, avec leur casquette et leurs bâtons, je croise soudainement un regard azuré.

Le même que je recherchais toujours, l'an dernier, lors des Huddles. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, alors que je m'aperçois qu'il est dans la foule. Qu'il nous regarde, me regarde. Hiruma, mon ancien capitaine et quaterback. Il a toujours l'une de ses armes en main et est assis avec nonchalance. Il n'a pas changé, en fait.

Je tourne alors mon regard vers le jeu, qui vient tout juste de commencer alors que le quaterback de Seibu demande la balle. Je m'en tiens à la stratégie que j'ai imaginée, je cours à pleine vitesse pour lui faire un blitz. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas pour mon rêve. Non, c'est pour lui qui vient me regarder. Parce que dès que j'ai croisé mon regard, je l'ai de nouveau aimé à en crever.

En y mettant toute ma volonté et ma vitesse, je parviens à taper le ballon hors des mains du quaterback. Monta, qui m'a suivi je ne sais comment, rattrape la balle et cours vers le touchdown. C'est alors que je me rends compte qu'il est parti en même temps que moi pour arriver aussi vite. Il venait de prendre un énorme risque… parce qu'il croyait en moi, tout simplement.

Ma volonté s'agrandit alors encore un peu et je me bats avec plus de férocité. Pour ceux qui croient en moi, pour nos rêves et communs, mais aussi pour lui. Pour qu'ils voient que ses efforts pour faire de moi un joueur de football américain ne sont pas inutiles, que je suis devenu qui je suis grâce à lui.

Je prends alors le ballon que me tend mon quaterback et cours une nouvelle fois vers le touchdown. Que je marque, creusant l'écart entre nous et Seibu. Cette dernière action clôt le match, alors qu'une nouvelle victoire s'accumule à notre fiche. Nous passons en finale et nous obtenons notre place pour le tournoi du Kantô.

Alors que je reviens au vestiaire, je sens mes genoux me faire souffrir et je manque de m'écrouler, mais Monta m'attrape par derrière avant de m'asseoir sur le banc.

« Hé, Sena, ça va ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais il n'en est pas convaincu et tâte ma jambe, me faisant grimacer de douleur.

« C'est encore pire que tout à l'heure, Sena. »

Étrangement, cette situation me rappelle le match contre les Nagas, l'an dernier. Ça s'était terminé de cette façon puisque j'avais trop couru, toujours à pleine vitesse. Je secoue la tête, me concentrant sur le moment et le tournoi présent.

« Tu devrais te reposer, demain.

- C'est bon, Monta, je vais quand même venir à l'entraînement. »

Le soir-même, dans mon lit, je regarde le plafond d'un air absent, ressassant le match dans mes pensées. C'est alors que je me rappelle de la présence d'Hiruma dans la foule et une étrange sensation de chaleur m'entoure. Rien n'a changé depuis l'an dernier. Je ressens toujours les mêmes sentiments pour lui.

Mais lui… Il doit encore me considérer comme la pièce maitresse lui ayant permis de réaliser son rêve, il y avait un an. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je ne dois être qu'Eyeshield 21 pour lui, comme pour tous les autres. Si je suis maintenant un minimum respecté… C'est parce que je suis Eyeshield 21. Pas Kobayakawa Sena. Jamais.

* * *

Le lendemain, Monta et moi allons chercher des crampons et des casques, au magasin de sport où on a l'habitude d'aller. Le trajet se passe dans une ambiance joyeuse, nous parlons surtout de notre victoire de la veille. Nous sommes tous les deux joyeux d'avoir encore une chance de se rendre au Christmas Bowl, avec cette équipe.

Une fois nos achats effectués, nous décidons de revenir en métro. Porter plusieurs boîtes assez lourdes sur quelques kilomètres peut paraître être un bon exercice, mais nous n'en avions pas du tout envie ce matin-là. Et, de toute façon, personne ne nous tirait dessus pour nous obliger à le faire. Nous en sommes un peu soulagés, tout de même.

Sur le chemin vers le métro, nous bousculons quelqu'un et tout tombe au sol, éparpillant casques et crampons. Un nerf palpite sur la tempe de Monta, qui s'empresse de serrer un poing devant lui et de crier sur le pauvre passant.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Vous ne pourriez pas regarder où vous all… »

Il se tut immédiatement, alors que je retire ce que j'avais dit à propos du pauvre passant, qui n'en est pas un, loin de là. Ni une ni deux, Monta et moi remballons nos choses et courrons dans le sens inverse du passant, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Pas que nous ne voulons pas le voir, non, mais nous tenons plutôt à notre peau.

Nous avons seulement le temps de faire quelques pas alors que nous entendons le « clic » si familier d'une arme chargée. En chœur, nous déglutissons, n'osant pas nous retourner alors que nous devinons qu'on est visé.

« Hey, fucking'gamins, revenez ici ! »

Nous a-t-il reconnu ? Aucune idée, mais je n'ai qu'une seule envie, m'enfuir le plus loin possible d'ici. Je ne veux pas mourir prématurément, moi, surtout pas de la main d'Hiruma !

« Sena, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On suit ses ordres si on veut rester en vie… »

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le métro, n'ayant pas d'autres choix que de suivre le blond pour sauver notre peau. Ce n'était pas conseillé de désobéir à un Hiruma déjà calme, alors il ne fallait pas imaginer énervé.

« Alors, fucking'crevettes, vous aviez envie de me rentrer dedans, ou quoi ?

- Désolé Hiruma-san, on ne t'avait pas vu ! clama alors Monta, presque suppliant.

- Tss… Au moins, hier sur le terrain, vous n'étiez pas aussi lunatiques.

- Hein ? Tu étais là ? ne put que répondre bêtement Monta.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de voir l'évolution de mon ancienne équipe, maintenant ? demanda Hiruma en haussant les sourcils. »

Monta hoche négativement la tête en agitant les mains devant lui et en balbutiant des flots de paroles incompréhensibles. Les portes du métro s'ouvrent alors et il laisse les boîtes sur le siège à côté de lui avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. J'aimerais en faire de même, mais Hiruma me retient avec l'un de ses regards…

« Bah tiens, fucking'nabot, tu vas pas porter ça tout seul ?

- Euh… bah… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, hé, hé. »

Être de nouveau seul avec lui me mets mal à l'aise, surtout que j'ai encore des sentiments à son égard, malgré que je ne l'avais pas vu durant plusieurs mois. Sans parler, il prend les boîtes de Monta et sors du métro avant que j'ai pu protester. Je n'ai d'autres choix que de l'imiter et le rejoint rapidement, malgré les boîtes.

« Tu cours toujours aussi vite, fucking'nabot. »

Ce n'était pas une question, ni une affirmation. Ce n'était qu'une constatation.

« Oui, mais Monta est toujours le meilleur en réception… »

Le reste du trajet se passe en silence et je suis surpris de le voir m'accompagner jusqu'au local de football américain du lycée. Les élèves l'ayant connu se retournent à son passage, mais il n'y fait pas attention. Pas plus qu'il fait attention au fait qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver là, en ce moment, près du local de football américain où il n'a plus l'autorisation d'aller.

Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte du local, je remarque que celui-ci est désert. Ils sont encore en train de s'entraîner. Je dépose rapidement les boîtes sur le banc et prends mon uniforme dans mon casier. Après tout, je me dois d'aller m'entraîner avec eux, je n'aurai qu'à déballer les casques et les crampons plus tard.

Alors que je m'apprête à mettre mon casque, je remarque qu'Hiruma est toujours là et qu'il n'a pas bougé. Il a juste déposé les boîtes qu'il portait près des autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hiruma-san ? Tu ne devrais pas aller à l'humpf. »

Je ne finis jamais ma phrase, coincé entre le mur et mon ancien capitaine, qui dévore justement mes lèvres. Hein ? De quoi, il m'embrasse ? J'écarquille les yeux alors que je me rends enfin complétement compte de la situation, mais je ne fais pas de geste pour le repousser. À la place, je finis par fermer les yeux et à passer mes bras autour de sa nuque.

Cela fait maintenant presque un an que j'attends ce moment, alors j'en profite. Je bouge finalement mes lèvres, lui répondant, alors que je le sentais esquisser un petit sourire. Je ne pense même pas au fait qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas être là alors que je me perds dans ce baiser doux et fougueux à la fois.

* * *

Plus tard, j'arrive à l'entraînement un sourire béat aux lèvres, alors que mon blond vient tout juste de repartir. Je me mets aussitôt au travail, voulant à tout prix tenir la promesse que je venais tout juste de lui prononcer.

Durant les prochains matchs, je courrai jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Ça ne me dérange même plus le fait que je pourrai en crever, d'avoir trop couru. Non, je repense surtout au fait que je lui ai promis que j'irais au Christmas Bowl, cette année encore. Et je suis même prêt à en mourir pour cela.

Puisque je l'aime à en crever, tout simplement.

* * *

Ah Dieu, je suis tellement fière de ce OS, c'est le premier que je finis alors qu'il est quand même assez long ! J'aime bien l'idée du départ, mais je dirais qu'il n'est pas parfait, ce OS... J'attends vos commentaires, vos avis et vos remarques pour que je puisse m'améliorer. ^^

Alyah


End file.
